happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sugarcoated
Darkness. Darkness is all Dan sees when he fell through that bush. He remembered it like it happened ten seconds ago... which it happened ten minutes ago. Dan woke up, and he barely felt human. He saw a yellow rabbit standing over him. Heck, he looked kinda cute... he had puffy hair, nice, smooth fur, and those cartoon Pac-Man eyes you would see in old cartoons. That's when Dan realized... this rabbit was Cuddles, from Happy Tree friends. How was this fictional character smiling right at him, waking him up? Dan got up, but felt much shorter. He was Cuddles' height. Suddenly, it all came back to Daniel. At all started as a regular day in high school. He had a study date with his girlfriend, Caroline. Carol was waiting for him at the door when she said she had a surprise for him. Dan did not object. He was given a small cube. It was a miniature box, blue and a bit adorable. He opened it and it zapped him. He fell to the floor and the last thing he saw before falling unconscious was his girlfriend's eyes... the person whom he trusted most, kneeling down, giggling at... him. Then darkness. Now Cuddles the rabbit spoke. "Heya, newcomer! Welcome to Tree Town! I'm Cuddles! I'm glad to find a new friend here, I could use some! You look so cute, now that you're...different. You see, your little friend sucked you into Happy Tree Friends universe. And humans don't exists here, so you couldn't exist, which is why this dimension... changed you a bit. But you look a heck of a lot more adorable... I'd say. Anyways... blah blah blah blah blah..." Dan's eyes dilated as soon as Cuddles mentioned that Dan... "changed". He ran to a mirror and nearly fainted at what he saw. He was... adorable. He was a little orange cat. He had those Pac-man eyes, and was short in height. He had a cutie, tiny button nose. He had a fang protruding from his lower lip downward. This couldn't be happening. Surely this was a lucid dream... right? Wrong. He was fully awake, and, unfortunately for Daniel, he knew it. Cuddles saw his worry and consoled him. "Don't worry! Being a cat ain't all that bad! Better than looking like.. that icky thing you were... a "human". Yuck. Dan, for some odd reason, felt a small ebb of liking for Cuddles. He smiled at him a bit, and he smiled back. Pretty awkward. Cuddles blinked and then took Dan's hand, and led Dan to his room. Across from Cuddles. Dan then tripped over a nail... and got impaled on the head. He thought this was the end of him, but he woke up in his bed, safe and sound. "Oh yeah, by the way, your life is gonna be bloody murder on repeat. But don't worry, it's not too bad." Cuddles said. Dan then felt a quirk in his stomach and as Cuddles stuck out his hand for a handshake... ... Daniel hugged him. Cuddles blushed and hugged back, but the embrace only lasted a few seconds, as there was a knock on the door. It was Giggles, a pink chipmunk who was kind to all, and of course, was a Happy Tree Friend. "Hey, Cuddles!" Giggles gushed. Cuddles blushed, and Dan immediately knew what was going on. "Ooh, you LIKE her!" Dan mocked. "Quiet, you." said Cuddles. "Giggles, this is..." Giggles interrupted the rabbit. "I know, he's Dan." "Wait" Dan said, "how did you know my name...?" Giggles shifted uncomfortably. "Uh... not important." She squeaked out in a serious tone. "Anyway, let's go down to a restaurant, maybe to st some smoothies?" Dan agreed to this, as did Cuddles. Dan felt uncomfortable, still, and he became lost in his thoughts, a bit saddened by what happened despite the belly atmosphere. Cuddles noticed and put his arm around Dan, silently asking if he was okay. Dan nodded to signal that he was fine, despite the tears in his eyes. Cuddles hugged Dan and wiped away the tears. His ears dropped down in sympathy and Giggles noticed too. Luckily, they were at the food place, so they sat and ate, and all three remained quiet throughout the meal. Giggles then looked at Daniel and with serious eyes, and told Dan a secret. "Do you know how I know your name, Daniel?" Giggles asked. "How?" Asked Dan. "I am Caroline. You have been dating me for a few months. I have been wanting to show you this world earlier, but I didn't know how, until I found this on my doorstep. Hope you enjoy it here! But this cube can go one last time. So you can either leave here, or stay here forever. What will it be?" Dan's head spun... so much information in that one tidbit. But he was certain of one thing. He grabbed the cube Giggles held, and he smashed it on the ground, he already had two friends, and he felt close to Cuddles. He couldn't just leave... that would sever the bonds of his friends. Now Dan just had to utter three words. "I will stay." Trivia *This is one rare occurrence of which a Happy Tree Friend doesn't die. *This fanfic could become a series. Category:Fanfics